New Love
by fmfg
Summary: DH compliant, except that Severus survived his attack. Now that he has his own potions shop opened what will happen that he has hired Rose Zellar, his former student?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Goodbye:

It was warm and I could tell it was bright even with my eyes closed. I didn't know how long I laid there on the floor (I could not tell if it was soft or hard) before my eyes fluttered open. I was surrounded by a bright light. I slowly sat up taking in my surroundings. I was at the one place that I thought of most often, the place where I had my happiest memories of my life. I slowly stood up and walked over to the swings. I ran my hand over the chains of the swing.

I sat down rapping my arms around the chains. I looked down at my feet causing my hair to fall in front of my face. I rocked my feet back and forth causing me to sway slowly. I closed my eyes as the emotions that I had piled over the years overwhelmed me. Though my eyes were closed I could feel tears well up behind them before a few escaped.

"I missed you so much Lily," I whispered.

"I missed you too," a familiar voice said gently.

My head shot up at my eyes flew open. There she was, the woman I had loved all of my life. I swallowed hard, not knowing what to say to her as she came to sit on the swing next to me. We looked at each other for a moment. I had no idea what to say to her to show her how I felt even after all of this time. She was so beautiful. I had missed her so much and oh how I wished I could have seen her again so many times. Now here she was, it was too surreal.

"Lily," I breathed before reaching out and placing my hand on her check.

"Severus," she said smiling, putting her hand on mine before curling her hand around it and placed both of our hands in her lap, "it's been a long time my friend."

I nodded dumbly swallowing hard.

"Lily I…I'm so sor…" tears filling my eyes once again.

"Oh Severus," she said, "How can I ever thank you. After all that you did for Harry, I can never thank you enough. He is alive because of you."

So he lived I thought, all of my work hadn't been for nothing.

"I am sorry for betraying you though, you were my one good friend and I am the one who had you and Potter ki…"

She placed her hand over my mouth breaking me off, her eyes were sad and soft but there was no hate in her eyes.

"We never blamed you," she said, "Never did we once blame you. There is nothing to forgive you of, especially since you saved our son. We are so grateful to you."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few more moments, my stomach still turning with guilt.

"Severus you have to go back," she said.

"Back where?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"There is someone waiting for you," she said, "someone who can love you in the way I can't."

"What are you talking about?" I said pulling my hand out of hers, felling sulky suddenly, "how can I leave you now?"

"You can Severus, and you will," Lily said.

I looked down not wanting to accept the truth. I looked back up, staring into her eyes searching them.

"I won't stop loving you," I said.

"I know," she said smiling, "but let me go, for her."

Everything went blank after that. My dreams were filled with Lily's green eyes that changed to dark blue eyes.

2 years later:

I ran my fingers through my hair sighing, I felt exhausted. I made my way though the shop turning off lights before grabbing a stack of applications and making my way up the stairs. I unlocked the door to my modest two bedroom flat above my apothecary shop. I toed my boots off and sat down on the couch. With a flick of my wand the fireplace sprang to life. After several more flicks of my wand a glass with firewiskey appeared before me.

I glanced at the small stack of applications that came with the post. None of them had been as I hoped. What a waist I thought before throwing them into the fire. Over the last year and a half (after recovering from the attack from the Dark Lord) I opened my own apothecary and potions shop. I had dreamt of opening my own shop once the war was over and I was free from my many obligations. Work had been slow at first but over the last six months business had doubled. So much so that I admitted to myself that I needed help and had put an ad in the Daily Prophet.

All of the applications that had come in so far had not been what I hoped for. I wanted someone who could help brew potions for clients as well as help run things in the shop. I also was cautious with applications since as part of pay was room and board. Since the end of the war I had been feeling…lonely. For years I had been so focused on defeating the Dark Lord that I often repressed my feelings or had been too focused on my work, now however those feelings came out in full force. Now I was hoping to find a good flat mate to live with. I sighed as I stared into the fire while taking a sip of firewiskey. I continued to drink as I thought of my past and future.

My glass soon slipped out of my hand and fell to the floor, the sound quickly woke me and I sat up with wide eyes. I took a deep breath; I had fallen asleep on the couch again. It was not an uncommon occurrence for me to fall asleep on the couch. I took my wand out to repair the broken glass before standing and stretching wincing as I felt a stab of pain in my lower back as I made my way to bed. Little did I know that the owl that I had been waiting for the last two years was about to show up.

* * *

I read over the application once more before I put it into the envelope and attached it to my owl (Sepetimus). I sure hope this is the one I thought was I watched the owl fly away. This job was the last job I could find among the few that offered the pay for me to survive on my own. As a graduate of potions making from an American University it was hard to find work within the wizarding community. There were many jobs at St. Mungo's; however you needed a specialized medical degree which I did not have. All other options were ones working in businesses, which appealed to me. I wanted to make potions for people. I found making potions hard work and a rewarding task. The jobs opened now for making potions for people were few and far in between. This job I had applied for would give me an opportunity to do what I loved as well as give me the pay (as well as room and board) I needed to support myself.

After Sepetimus flew out of sight I put my cloak on before leaving the small hotel room I rented for the time being. The hours dragged by slowly as I spent my time window shopping in Hogsmead before I made my way up to the hotel room. My heart leapt as I saw Sepetimus sitting on the windowsill with a letter attached to her leg. I quickly got the letter off of her leg and opened it.

Dear Ms. Zellar,

I have received your application. It appears that you would

be a perfect match for the shop. Please meet me at The Leaky Cauldron

this evening to discuss payment and hours that you will be working.

Sincerely,

S. S.

p.s. I shall be at the Leaky Cauldron at 7pm.

Please do not be late.

I stared that the letter for a few moments before rereading it. Could it be that simple? I was hoping for a job quickly but how could it come this fast? As seven approached I got ready, taking more time on my appearance that I normally would as I thought about who S.S. could be. Would they be kind and someone easy to work with? I apperated to the place just outside (hidden from Muggles of course) the Leaky Cauldron. I took a deep breath and smoothed out my deep blue robes before stepping into the pub. I looked around the building; all of the people were sitting with someone else. S. S. must not be here yet as I sat at the bar and ordered a drink as I was a tad early.

"Ms. Zellar?" A deep voice said behind me that sounded familiar.

I turned to see Professor Snape standing behind me. He looked different from the last time I saw him (which had been during my last year at Hogwarts, and the final year of the war). His hair was a little shorter than I had remembered and cleaner as well. He looked more filled out and at ease as well, which suited him quite well. He, over all, looked much improved from the last time we had seen each other.

"S. S.?" I asked.

He nodded and gestured toward an empty booth. I followed him and sat down across from him. He quietly ordered a drink from a waitress. He looked back at me after the waitress left, I suddenly felt nervous.

"I brought a resume with me Sir," I said swallowing not sure where to start, "it's a Muggle idea, of putting down all of your accomplishments for an employer."

"I do not need to see it," he said, "I remember you from my class, one of the few that could brew a decent potion."

"Please sir, it would make me feel better," I said.

"You think this is happening too quickly," he said, it wasn't a question holding out a hand, I handed him the resume and he eyed it over.

"Yes, I didn't think you would want to hire me so quickly," I said.

"I have been searching for an assistant for a long time," he said looking up, "you so far have been the only one that I feel can do the job."

"Oh," I said not sure what to say next, it was rare to hear a complement from Professor Snape. I never remember getting one from him in school.

"You may start next Monday or sooner if you wish," he said.

"Could I start tomorrow?" I asked.

Quietly we discussed pay and what would be required of me around the shop. Soon a silence fell over us.

"I must be going," he said, "we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement we both stood as he put some money on the table. We walked out the door.

"I shall see you tomorrow," he said, "I trust you know how to find the shop?"

"Yes sir," I said knowing exactly where to find it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, his ebony eyes looked into mine for a moment causing a strange feeling in my stomach to occur.

"See you tomorrow," I said before he apperated on the spot.

I apperated after a moment of looking at the space where he left, as I got ready for bed I thought of how I would react if I knew two years ago I would be working with Severus Snape. A smile crossed my lips as I fell asleep; I finally had my first job.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for reading the first chapter, and now the second chapter! I do not own anything of course. Enjoy!

Getting Settled:

I took a deep breath before stepping into the shop. Around the walls were shelves filled with vials of potions, potion supplies, as well as potion books. Professor Snape was standing behind a counter lifting a box of empty vials onto the counter.

"You're early," he said.

"Yes," I said, "I've always been a morning person."

I took my cloak off and put it on the coat rack near the counter.

"I'm sure you can see how the front is organized," Professor Snape said, "I'll show you the back."

He lifted the box of vials and went through a door behind the counter. I followed him through the door. The room was twice the size of room out front, with a large counter in the middle for making potions. Two cauldrons were set on the counter with potions brewing in them. He placed the box between the two cauldrons.

"Here is where we will make all of the potions," Professor Snape said, "these are ready to bottle, if you will take that potion," nodding to one.

We silently started filling the vials as I took one potion while he took the other. I glanced up at my former professor and our eyes locked for a moment before we returned to bottling.

"I had a chance to look over your paper last night," he said, "the things Muggles use, what was it called?"

"My resume?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "You got an O on your N.E.W.T.S in potions."

"Yes," I said raising an eyebrow.

"You never wanted to do anything else with it, why work in a potions shop?"

"Oh I don't know," I said smiling, "I love making potions, and I love to help others in making them, you know?"

He nodded seeming to understand.

"What about you?" I said, "Why a potions shop?"

He was silent for a moment as he filled his last vial.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want," I said.

"I always have wanted to run my own shop," Professor Snape said, "make potions and help people with them as you put it."

I grinned as he carried the cauldron to a large sink in the corner. It seemed, even this early in the game that Snape and I had much in common and would get along just fine. The day went fast was worked around the shop making potions and selling potion supplies I enjoyed the work. Professor Snape was patient with me as I learned how to work the store. Before I knew it we closed the store.

"I suppose I should show you your room," he said.

"That would be great professor," I said.

"Severus, please," he said.

"Severus," I said liking how that rolled off my tongue.

I followed him up the stairs into the flat above the shop. We entered into a nice sized living area with a kitchen and dining area off of it. Through the living area was a hall way.

"Here is your room," Severus showed me, "across the hall is your bathroom."

Inside the bedroom was a double sized bed with a dresser and a large closet. It was perfect.

"Shall I bring my things over tomorrow?" I asked.

He agreed and I went to the small hotel room to stay for the last night. I felt happy and content as I fell asleep. It was not to last though. I was back at my childhood home. I heard the front door blast open; I grabbed my wand from my night stand before running down the stairs. I heard them in the kitchen, talking to someone who was begging. I saw a flash of green light before I reached the doorway. Three clocked figures stood over two bodies. My mouth went dry and my eyes grew wide. On the floor were my parents, their eyes wide open and unmoving.

I sat up in bed suddenly waking from my nightmare, sweat pouring off my body as if I had been running for a long time. Tears filled my eyes. Blinking them away I slowly lay down again and fell into a restless sleep. The next morning came far too early. I tried to go back to sleep, but after failing to go back to sleep I groggily got up to make coffee. As it brewed I impatiently drummed my fingers on the small amount of counter space they gave me in the 'kitchen' of my hotel room. I smiled at the thought of the new kitchen I would soon get to use.

I quickly got dressed and packed up my meager belongings. I made my way to the shop. When I got there I muttered the incantations to get into the shop before I made my way up the stairs. I quietly opened the door and shut it behind me. I walked to my room. On the bed were clean sheets folded and placed on the end. I shut the door and began to unpack my things. When I was nearly finished the bedroom door burst opened with a bang causing me to jump. In the doorway stood Severus wearing nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms with his wand pointed at me. After a few moments he lowered his wand.

"I'm sorry," he said, "too many years in the war…I'm not used to having someone in the house with me, not yet at least."

"It's, alright," I said looking at his well defined chest before looking to his face, I could feel myself flush.

"I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have come over this early," I said.

After an awkward moment Severus stepped out of the room mumbling to himself. I took a deep breath and finished unpacking. The next couple of weeks allowed us to work into the routine. I enjoyed my work immensely. Every morning I woke up early to open the shop. Every evening I made dinner for myself. One thing that I did not enjoy was how lonely I became at night. Severus often times worked late, I found myself wishing that I could spend evenings with him or someone for that matter.

I could hear the door bang open again. I walked down the stairs of my parents' house, part of my mind was screaming for me to turn around and run away. I could not bring myself to do it. The tale-tale green light flashed before I reached the kitchen door way. There were three figures standing over my dead parents. Once more I bolted up in my bed. I was breathing hard; sweat covered my body, which always happened after that dream. I lay back down. Sleep did not come to me; I got out of bed and put on a dressing gown. I made my way to the kitchen to get some tea.

I found Severus already there at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of him reading a book. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Bad dream," I explained, "I couldn't sleep."

"I'll get you some tea," he said standing.

I sat down while Severus got me my tea. He sat down after placing the cup in front of me. I rapped my hands around the cup warming my cold hands. I observed Severus as he continued to read his book. He looked so calm, so much younger, and some would even say handsome. Throughout our work I did not have much time to talk with him, wishing we did. Was he only different in his physical appearance? I thought back to my time with him at Hogwarts. He seemed much kinder now, not that he was completely different. It was almost as if he still held up many layers around himself that kept people out. I glance to the cover of the book he was reading feeling surprised by the title.

"Pride and Prejudice?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow as if the question my own.

"I just don't see many other wizards reading Muggle books," I explained.

"My father was a Muggle," he said, "My mother was a witch and she wanted me to know about both worlds. She exposed me to as many Muggle things as she could including books."

"As did both of my parents," I said, "they were both Muggle born as well. They thought I should be exposed to both worlds."

For the next half an hour we discussed many of the Muggle items or experiences our parents introduced us to.

"I also enjoy cooking without magic," I said.

"Most would find that very tiring," he said.

"Yes it can be a very long process," I said, "but it's rewarding. My mum and I every year for Christmas would make dinner without magic. I enjoyed that time with her greatly. If felt rewarding putting that much time into our work."

"Enjoyed?" he said picking up on the fact that I had hinted that I had not done it in recent years.

"Yes," I said, "they, both of my parents, were both killed during the war."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's alright, I said, "we all lost loved ones during the war."

A strange look briefly came over his face, one of pain and regret.

"It's a bit late," he said, "we should get to bed."

We departed to our separate rooms. As I feel asleep, feeling peaceful, I thought of what could have caused him the look of pain that I had seen just a moment ago.

Please leave feedback, it would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for reading this far and thank you for those who left feedback! This chapter is dedicated to my friend Raven who helped me to write while having major writers block.

Careful Promises:

The next morning I woke early in the morning, just a little after the sun had come up. I took a shower in the bathroom (I was lucky enough to have my own bathroom across the hall while Severus used the master bathroom joined to his bedroom just down the hall). After getting ready for the day I made my way down to the potions shop. I quickly started making a potion that Severus had asked me to make that we happened to be low on. I was so into my work that I didn't notice how quickly time had passed before Severus came down stairs at about ten in the morning.

"Morning sir," I said, and he nodded as he started to work around the shop.

"Are you making the cough potion?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I said.

"After you are done making it will you put them in the vials and put them on the shelves," he asked.

"Yes sir."

He watched me for a moment as I continued to make the potion making me feel self-conscious like I had many times in his potions classroom. I looked down at the potion, was it right color and consistency? When I looked back up he was turned around gathering potions ingredients together to start on his own potion. I took a sigh of relief as I continued to work. I finally finished the potion and started to place them into vials.

"Nice work Miss Zellar," Severus said.

I looked up feeling surprised by the complement.

"Thank you sir," I said smiling.

"Did you use fluxweed?" he asked.

"No, ginger," I said.

"Yes," he said, "that works well too. After you are done with that will you crush up some boomslang and Doxy eggs please?"

"Yes sir," I said.

I finished my tasks for the day before helping Severus close up the shop. I started to turn off the lights to the store but Severus stopped me.

"Will you leave the back room light on?" he asked.

"Sure," I said before going up the stairs to the flat as he headed to the backroom.

Feeling hungry I made my way to the kitchen to make myself some dinner. I pulled out some ingredients, glad I went to the store to buy food after I had unpacked my belongings yesterday. I quickly made a light meal and ate before cleaning up. I looked at the leftover food debating. I didn't want to throw it way but at the same time I wasn't sure if Severus would eat it (I myself was not a big fan of leftover food, and there was a little chance I would eat it). Gaining my courage I decided that Severus would most likely not be upset if I left a plate of food for him down stairs.

I quickly made my way to the back room where Severus was working over a potion with an intense look on his face. I looked into the cauldron to see an unfamiliar potion. I timidly walked into the room. Severus glanced at me before he returned to the potion. I watched him work for a few more moments before he stopped. He looked at me as he leaned back against the counter behind him folding his arms and raising his eye brow.

"I made dinner and thought you might be hungry," I said placing the plate on a nearby counter, "I'll put it here if you want it. What are you working on, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's a potion to help restore nerves in the spine," he said looking frustrated.

"I've never heard of a potion used for healing the spine," I said.

"That's because there isn't one for it," he said running his hands through his hair, "The spine is very complex."

He sighed before reaching for the plate and started eating while learning against the counter.

"Do you mind if I watch sir?" I asked, "I would like to learn more about healing potions."

"I don't mind," he said, "and I could use your help."

I grinned feeling happy that I could help him with his work outside of the shop. After he finished his food we started working together on the potion. Well I mostly watched as we continued to work while I asked questions, which he didn't mind answering. After a few more hours of work passed quickly before I found myself yawning.

"You should get some sleep," Snape said eyeing as I yawned once more.

"Yes sir," I said realizing how tired I was.

I made my way up the stairs, got ready for bed, and collapsed on my bed exhausted from the day. The next couple of weeks fell into a similar routine. We worked on things for our shop, ate dinner together, and worked on the healing potion. Several weeks pasted and our conversations in the evening, at first, focused on the healing potion (or potions in general) changed to the things we found interesting outside of potions. I found that we had many similar interests. It was nice to have his company and I felt as though a friendship could be formed with my former professor.

One saturday I woke up early to a beautiful morning. After making breakfast and coffee (and leaving a note for Severus) I went to Diagon Alley to shop and to meet my best friend (later in the day of course) for lunch. My friend Amy and I went to Hogwarts together and decided to meet for lunch to catch up with each other since we only saw each other once since my return back in England. The morning passed quickly before I found myself walking into a small restaurant to meet Amy, who I found sitting there with her long blond hair falling in front of her face while she read a book.

"Always trust you to have your nose in a book," I teased sitting in a seat across from my friend.

"Of course what do you expect?" she asked closing her book and putting it in her bag.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Good," she said, "You?"

"I'm good, really happy to be home," I said smiling.

"Did you find a job yet?" she asked.

"Yes, it's exactly what I wanted," I told her smiling, "I'm working in a potions shop."

"Pay and that is good yeah?" she said.

"It's really good, I get room and board and they pay my nine gallons an hour," I told her.

"Where are you living then?" she asked leaning forward.

"In the flat above the shop," I said, "With the owner and my boss."

"It's that awkward?"

"Not really, he's easy to get along with. You know him too."

"Who is he?" she asked.

"Severus Snape," I said.

She looked surprised as the waitress came to take our orders. After the waitress left Amy eyed me.

"How can, can you live with him, isn't it strange living with our teacher?"

"Not really," I said, "We get along quite well actually, and I can see being friends with him."

"He was so horrible though at school," she said shaking her head, "I just can't see living with him," she repeated.

"It's not so bad," I said, "He's a lot nicer now though, not hard to live with, at least so far."

"If you say so," she said eyeing me cautiously, "just be careful, yeah?"

"I will," I promised.

We continued our meal together and talked for a couple more hours before we left our separate ways. I went home to find Severus gone and I curled up with a book in the living area feeling content about how things in life were turning out.

A friend:

I came into the living area to find Rose asleep on the couch with a book resting next to her. It was strange getting used to sharing my space with another person, let alone a woman. I was so used to living alone over the years but Rose seemed comfortable being around me and share a space with me. She was a good person to work with as well. She was willing to work hard and took directions well. I was surprised when she wanted to help along with making the healing potion. It was nice to have someone there though. She appreciated potion making, and I noticed that we had been talking about a variety of other topics as well recently.

I made my way to my room while putting the items that I had purchased (special clothes to wear while making potions) before grabbing my own book and making my way out to the living area. I sat on the chair next to the fire, I attempted to read the book but I just ended up staring into the fire instead. I felt as though there was something different going on in my life, something that I couldn't put my finger on. It had been a subtle change but I had noticed it. Could it have to do with Rose? She had been very kind to me so far and we got along well.

In a way she reminded me of Lily, something that I tried to ignore as we got to know each other during the weeks since she had started working and living with me. She was a caring person and we had much in common, both of these things that I found with Lily. I looked at Rose sleeping on the couch and watched her sleep for a moment. I shook my head as a strange feeling that I could not place over suddenly came over me. I glanced at the clock, noticing how late it was.

"Miss Zellar," I said gently reaching out my hand I gently shook her shoulder, "Miss Zellar, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Just past midnight," I told her.

"Oh must have been more tired than I thought," she said yawning and sitting up.

"Did you have a nice day?" I asked surprising myself.

"Yes," she said smiling, "it was nice catching up with my friend."

"Good."

"Sir?" she asked I was almost surprised by her formality.

"Yes?"

"Will you call me Rose?" she asked timidly.

I nodded and she smiled.

"Good, that's what my friends call me," she said.

My eyes flew to her face; did she consider me her friend as well?

"Well goodnight," she said standing before going into her room.

I watched her door close before standing myself and going to bed myself felling happy for the first time in years.

Please leave feedback telling me what you think! FMFG


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four, enjoy!

Dreams of the Past

Lily's eyes floated in and out of my dream that night. Love her, I heard Lily say gently, move on Severus. Who I kept asking, but Lily never answered. Before the dream ended Lily's green eyes changed into dark blue eyes. The familiar blue eyes haunted me for the rest of the dream; I could not place where I had seen them before. I woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked by Rose.

I got up and dressed before going out to the kitchen. This is where I found Rose. Who was, apparently, cooking breakfast for an army. She wore a green short sleeved shirt and tight jeans, while her hair was put up in a bun. Several strands of brown hair had gotten loose framing her face. The strange feeling that I had came over me the night before had came over me once again as I watched her for a moment. I shook my head before quickly getting my morning cup of coffee and sitting down. After we ate I helped her clean up the dishes.

"I need to go get some special supplies for the healing potion," I said, "Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure," she said smiling brightly, "What kinds of things do we need to get?"

"Oh some rare herbs," I said, "mostly things that have healing properties."

We worked for several moments in silence lost in our own thoughts.

"Thank you for helping me cleaning up," she said, "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," I said quietly.

The day progressed quickly as Rose and I got the rare ingredients from various shops around town before returning home. After some reading I made dinner for both us of us, which Rose enjoyed. Half way through dinner Rose asked a surprising question.

"What made you want to be a teacher," she said.

I chewed my food, unsure of how honest I should be with her.

"There was something at Hogwarts I had promised an old friend to watch out for until the Dark Lord was defeated," I said feeling the need to be as honest as possible without revealing too much.

She nodded and I could tell she wanted to ask more.

"What would you of done if you hadn't made this promise?" she asked, changing the topic slightly sensing my discomfort.

"Maybe study potions more," I said, "maybe travel to different places."

"Now you can do both," she said smiling at me before going back to eating her food.

I eyed her before going back to my food surprised that I hadn't thought of traveling. It had been a dream that I thought I would do when I was younger not something I would do at an older age. We walked back home and put away the herbs when we got there. I went to my room and got a shower, the hot water relaxed my tired muscles. I placed my hands against the wall and let the water wash over me as thoughts of the blue eyed girl filled my thoughts. I sighed as the water started to become cold before I turned it off. I dried off, put a pair of pajama pants on, and grabbed my book.

As I walked by Rose's room I heard moaning behind the door as if she was in pain. I frowned, a feeling came over me as if something was off.

"No stop," I heard Rose's voice say loudly.

I pressed my ear against the door to hear better.

"No, not them, please don't," Rose said in a louder voice.

I opened the door cautiously to see Rose trashing in bed while her hands clutched at the sheets.

"Mum, dad please don't be, take me instead," she nearly screamed.

I went to her side and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose wake up," I said gently.

"No, please oh gosh no," she said thrashing even more.

"Rose, wake up," I said as I sat on the bed.

"No!" she screamed sitting up, fear in her eyes.

She looked at me while her eyes filled with tears. I didn't know what made me do it but I reached out to take her in my arms. She clutched at me as if she was afraid I was going to disappear. My arm tightened around her back as my other hand stroked her hair trying to sooth her. She sobbed for the longest time as I held her. As she cried a feeling of wanting to take care of Rose came over me. I never wanted her to hurt again, she was a good friend to me and I hoped that I could be that way for her.

I conjured a handkerchief for her and handed it to her. She leaned back slightly to wipe away her tears and blow her nose.

"Thank you Severus," she said trying to hand the handkerchief back to me.

"Keep it," I said, "You may need it again."

She nodded using it to whip away a few tears that continued to escape from her eyes.

"Come, I'll make some tea," I said standing, "We'll talk."

Rose sat at the table looking very small as I made tea for us. It was silent in the kitchen and I could sense that she was gathering her thoughts together before she would start talking. I placed a cup in front of her and sat down on a chair across from her.

"It happened nearly three years ago," she started in a small voice as she wrapped her hands around her cup of tea for warmth, "I was at my parent's house staying for the last time just before I was to go back to Hogwarts for my final year. I heard the door bang open, so I went down stairs to see what happened. That is when I heard strange voices coming from the kitchen, strange men's voices and my parents as well.

"Just as I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw a flash of green light, and I found my parents dead in the kitchen surrounded by death eaters. Somehow the death eaters knew my parents were Muggleborn and they also came after me. For some reason they didn't kill me. Instead they beat me and took me away and gave me over to the ministry who put me under trial for 'stealing' magic. The next month was the hardest of my life; I lived in fear of death eaters coming to where I was. I was so afraid they would kill me to and beat me again like they had the night they killed my parents."

She paused and I could tell she was reliving that night again. I flinched at the thought of death eaters getting their hands on Rose.

"I was one of the lucky ones though," she said sighing, "Someone vouched for me and I was able to go to Hogwarts where it was safe."

We sat in silence and I took in what she said. I had remembered her from that year where I was headmaster. She was withdrawn and quiet from the years before changed so much from previous years. I flinched again at the thought of the pain she had to go through, and it was clear that she was still suffering from the emotional pain she went through as well. I clenched my jaw in anger. I should have been there for her; I should have known that she was in pain. I hated that I could have stopped what had happened to Rose and her family, that I should have known about death eaters going after her and her family. I looked at her face again as she whipped away tears from her blue eyes with the handkerchief.

"Thank you for listening to me Severus," she said, "It's been nice to be able talk to someone about it."

"You're welcome Rose," I said.

She stood up slowly after drinking her tea.

"I'm going back to bed," she said, "I'm feeling tired."

"Alright," I said.

Rose came around the table and gave me a kiss on the cheek before going back to bed. I stared that the door as another strange feeling that I had gotten from her spread its way through me once more. I went to bed lost in my thoughts about the story I had heard, the anger for her lose, and the strange feelings that I had been going through lately.

Weeks went by since I told Severus of my dream. It had been so nice to tell someone of my experience, so nice to trust someone enough to tell them about it. One night after trying to get to sleep for hours with no success I grabbed a book that Severus recommended before going out to the living area. On the couch I found Severus asleep. He looked so peaceful as he slept making him look years younger. I sat on the armed chair next to the fire as it burned and curled up to read my book. I found myself unable to focus on the story and looked into the fire instead.

"Lily," Severus murmured, "don't leave me."

He rolled over in his sleep a frown covered his face.

"Must take care…" he muttered before falling silent.

I wonder who Lily is I thought to myself. I shrugged before opening my book and forced myself to read. The next morning came quickly especially since I only got a couple hours of sleep. Fortunately the day went by quickly since there was an influx of potions that were ordered. As always Severus and I ate dinner together.

"Who's Lily?" I asked.

"What?" Severus asked his head shooting up.

"I don't mean to pry," I said hesitantly, "but I came out to read last night while you slept on the couch and you said her name."

He went pale and he clenched his jaw.

"She was an old friend of mine," he said finally, "She was killed during the first war."

"I'm sorry Severus," I said reaching out to place my hand on his, "It's obvious you cared about her very much."

He nodded in agreement, for some reason the thought of Severus caring for another woman hurt a little. We finished our dinner in silence not saying another word through the whole night. As I curled while I waited for sleep to come I wondered how much of a role this Lily, even though gone, still played in Severus's life.


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected

The following day I woke up to the sound of pouring rain. I grinned, glad it was Saturday and my day off to be able to watch the rain and read. I made a simple breakfast, not waiting for Severus as I usually did on Saturday mornings before I grabbed a book and began to read. Severus, several hours later, came out looking tired and grumpy and made a beeline to the coffee pot. He sat down on the couch with his own book and cup of coffee while stretching his legs out on the couch. Not after a few moments an owl started to tap on the kitchen window, I went to go get it. I found Amy's owl with a letter attached to it.

Rose,

Meet me for lunch today at our place?

Amy

I turned the piece of paper over and quickly wrote my reply on the back smiling at the thought of meeting my friend for lunch. I certainly needed some girl time since the only person I was around a lot was Severus. I got ready and made my way to our restaurant. I got our usual table and waited for Amy. I didn't have to wait long as she arrived soon. We ordered and quickly started talking about what he had been up to.

"How are things going at work," Amy asked.

"Really good," I said before I launched into how things were going at work and with Severus.

"So you and Severus?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Severs and I what?" I said raising an eyebrow back while taking a drink of ice tea.

"You haven't noticed it yet?" she said.

"Noticed what," I asked confused to what she was talking about.

"That you like him," she said right as I took another drink of ice tea which caused me to choke on it.

"What," I said loudly.

"Quiet Rose," she said glancing around, "Merlin, I thought you…wow I thought you were aware of your feelings for him."

"Why would I be, he is my boss? Not that I like him," I said quickly.

"Sure you don't," she said smirking, "You should see how you act Rose. Every time you talk about him you smile or your eyes light up. You also have been talking about Snape for the last half an hour."

"Oh Merlin," I said groaning, "There is no way I do those things. He's my boss and old enough to be my dad!"

"Oh Rose you act like these types of things don't keep people from having a romantic relationship. There are plenty of people out there where there is an age difference between them and it doesn't stop anything," she said, "and if you really care for him than it doesn't matter."

"It does matter and I don't care for him," I said folding my arms, "I don't like him, and how many couples do you know that date each other and have a large age difference, and plus I don't like him!"

"Rose I have known you for years," she said kindly, "I know when you fall for guys. I can see that you care for him."

"Maybe, I do care for him as my close friend," I said shrugging, "I just don't see it."

"Rose," she said, "I sure hope you realize you are in love with him before it's too late."

I groaned putting my hands over my face. Lunch ended and I started walking home, there was no way I was going to apparate straight back there after the conversation I had with Amy. Was she right?

How could she be right a voice argued in my head?

Well he is a close friend and you have fallen for close male friend before another voice answered.

But he is old enough to be my dad, he is my boss, and was my teacher the first voice replied.

Does is matter in the end the second asked?

I thought about these questions as I walked home unsure of my feelings. I sighed when I reached the shop not ready to go in. I reached for the doorknob, it's not like I have to decide tonight how I feel I thought to myself pushing any feelings I had Severus away. I would have plenty of time to work out any feelings I had for him at another time.

Two weeks later:

It was raining once again, something that happened often lately. Rose and I worked on two of our potions as we listened to the sound of rain beating against the windows. I glanced up at Rose as we worked catching her looking at me causing her to look down and blush. I frowned noticing that she would often stare at me at odd times, which always made her blush and look away when I had noticed. I shrugged it off not wanting to understanding to workings of woman.

That night I found Lily's eyes come in and out of my dreams. This time I did not hear her voice. The blue eyes came early as well along with their owners, Rose. I stared into Rose's eyes, a feeling that I had once associated with Lily started to bloom in my chest for Rose. The next morning I had no memory of the dream just the thought of Rose's blue eyes entered my mind. I made breakfast for Rose since we started switching making for each other every other weekend.

After we ate I went down stairs and started to work on my potions once again before Rose joined me. We worked in silence; both of us seemed to be lost in our own thoughts. I leaned up against the counter and took a drink of coffee that I had brought down with me. My glanced around the room my eyes falling on Rose as she worked. She wore tight jeans and a blue shirt that brought out her eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a bun while a few strands of hair escaped and fell around her face. A part of me wanted to push back the hair away from her face.

I quickly looked away from Rose unsure what that thought was from. I continued to work not daring to look back at Rose for fear of that the strange feeling would come back. Rose soon decided to go back up stairs to start on dinner. I leaned against the counter watching her retreating back. I folded my arms feeling confused about the current situation between Rose and me. She reminded me of the friendship that Lily and I once had.

That very thought frightened me. I had the feeling for Rose was very similar to the feeling I had for Lily. She wormed her way into my life like Lily once had and became a close friend. I could talk to her freely about many things in my life. When I thought of her I felt similar things to how I felt towards Lily. In recent weeks I had been trying to ignore those feelings but I did not know how much longer I could push those feelings away. I started cleaning up pushing away any thoughts of Rose out of my mind.

Before I knew it several more months went by as I continued to fight my feelings for Rose, but I knew I was slowly loosing and I could no longer deny my feelings for her. I cared for her so much now. I loved being around her. I valued the time we spent together in the shop and out of it as well. We really could talk about anything and everything. We spent most of our nonworking hours with each other as well. I loved the fact that she was a close friend of mine, something I hadn't had in years. I also couldn't get the thought of the way she looked while she was working on something, whether she was while she was making a potion or while cooking. Rose also seemed to care about me, at least as a friend.

I also had many fears about how things could go between us (not that I counted on it too much). I was so much older, old enough to be her father. I happened to be her boss and her former teacher. There was also no way I could give her the things she would need I frequently thought. I was too used to being on my own as well to have a relationship with Rose. I often told myself that she would never love someone like me. Those things caused me to try and ignore my feelings for her as much as possible while giving her a chance to find another man who could love her properly.

These thoughts ran through my head once again while I restocked the shelves with new vials of potions. The door opened, I looked over my shoulder towards the door. I froze for a moment before turning to see the person who came in. I quickly put the vials onto the shelf before turning to my former student, thinking about the last time we met was in the Shrieking Shack. I turned around unsure to why he was here.

"Potter," I acknowledged him while folding my arms across my chest.

"Sir," Potter said taking a stepped towards me.

I looked over his face. He looked older than the last time I had seen him. His face was more filled out as well has his body.

"How are you," he asked nervously.

"Well," I said curtly, "You?"

"Fine," he said putting his hands into his pockets.

"I am guessing you are not here to buy any potions supplies?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No sir," Potter said, "I wanted to give this to you."

He pulled out a thick envelope and held it out to me. I quickly took it and read the contents of the invitation.

"Give my congratulations to Miss Weasley," I said putting the card back into the envelope.

"Thank you sir," he said, "I would really like you to come."

"Why," I asked.

He hesitated for a moment before collecting his thoughts.

"After watching those memories sir," he said, "You saved my life. I owe you a lot and I want you there at my wedding, it would be very important to me."

"I shall think about it Potter," I said.

"Thank you sir," he said turning to go, "And it's Harry."

He excited the door, I sighed as I watched him to leave placing the envelope in my pocket.

"Are you going to go?" a voice asked behind me from the back room.

I turned seeing Rose leaning against the door way a soft smile was on her face, I looked away quickly grunting.

"I guess that's a maybe," she said walking towards the stairs while calling over her shoulder, "You should think about going. Well I'm going to start dinner; I'll see you in a bit."

I started to close down the shop thinking about the conversation with the son of my lost love.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas Celebrations and Remembrances

I sighed as I took out the pots I needed to make dinner. Once again my thoughts turned to him. How was that even though I spent so much time with Severus my mind always went back to him when he was not with me? It had been several months since Amy had nudged me in the direction that helped me realize my feelings for the man that now occupied my thoughts. For the first month after I had talked to Amy I had been in denial of the truth. After that I came to accept my feelings and currently I had found myself and interesting dilemma.

I cared for Severus deeply but I also knew that we would never have a chance to be together. I am sure he saw me as a child since I was so much younger. How would he ever like someone who was so much younger I often thought? I also knew Severus to be very professional about our working relationship and that would cause him never to cross the line between myself and him. I was also sure that he would never care for me as more than a friend. The sound of Severus coming up the stairs broke me out of my thoughts.

Before I knew it I had been working with Severus for six months and the Christmas season had come. A couple of weeks before Christmas I put up two stockings that I went and bought. I hadn't had a real Christmas since my parents died and this year I wanted some kind of celebration. A week before Christmas came I met with Amy once again to exchange gifts with each other and eat at our place.

"So have you made your move yet?" Amy asked.

"Oh good grief Amy," I said rolling my eyes, "Not this again."

"What?" she asked playing innocent, she had been asking for the last month if I had made a move on Severus yet.

"Stop pushing this," I said feeling frustrated.

"Look Rose I just want to see you happy," Amy said sighing, "especially in recent years. I'm just afraid that if you don't do something and let this go by that you'll regret it."

She has a point I thought to myself looking down at my plate.

"I just don't know," I said, "He's just so, I just…I just can't see a way of approaching him on this subject. I doubt very much that he has any feelings for me what so every. I would hate to lose him as a friend"

"Oh Rose you have to try," Amy said, "You deserve this."

"I'll think about it," I said.

"You never know, something could happen over Christmas," she said.

"I guess you're right," I said glumly as we continued to eat.

After I finished eating with Amy I went shopping for something for Severus for Christmas. I thought I would get him something to at least show my gratitude for all of the things he did for me since I started working with him. After several hours of shopping I went home feeling tired and my feet hurt terribly. I quickly put my purchases into my room before I made my way into the kitchen. I found Severus cooking dinner, I grinned at the sight. He wore a dark gray sweater and dark slakes while his feet were bare. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and my heart dropped at the thought that it would never happen.

"Hey Severus," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Did you have a nice time?" he asked.

"Yes," I said grabbing a carrot off of the counter and took a bite, "We talked for awhile and I did some shopping too."

"Good," he said, "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour."

"I'm going to go take a bath then," I said.

I made my way to the bathroom and filled the large tub with hot water. I gently let myself into the tub sighing as I sunk into the water. I rested my head on the back of the tub and closed my eyes. Before I knew it Severus knocked on the door causing me to sit up quickly.

"Rose, are you alright," he asked, "Dinner is ready."

"Yeah, I'll be out in a moment," I said.

I quickly got out, put a comfortable pair of jeans and a blue shirt on, and went out into the kitchen. Severus sat two plates on the table before he looked up. I went to get us both something for us to drink, and I tried to ignore his eyes following me. We sat down and started eating in a comfortable silence. I looked up at Severus thinking about what Amy had said. A part of me felt tempted to follow her advice but I was also terrified at the same time. I dreamt of being with Severus but at the same time had many fears holding me back.

We finished dinner and quietly went to our rooms after cleaning the dishes. Before I knew it I found it to be Christmas Eve. That morning I went shopping for supplies for Christmas dinner the next day. Once I got home Severus eyed me while I carried in with many bags full of food.

"What is this for?" he asked.

"Food for tomorrow," I said.

"Were you planning to feed the whole block?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just wanted to make Christmas dinner like I used to, I haven't had someone to spend Christmas with since my parents died," I said.

"I wasn't aware that you met someone," he said frowning.

"I was talking about you," I said quietly, I could feel myself blushing.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. His face was blank and he seemed unsure what to make about my comment. I quietly put the food away before getting into the shower. After the shower I got dressed and quietly before leaving again. I walked while looking down at my feet not wanting to be at my final destination just yet. I sighed before I decided to apparate to my parent's grave. It was snowing and I gently brushed off the snow of my father's grave off his name.

"Hey mum, hey dad," I said softly, "I've missed you so much. I'm sorry I haven't come since last year. Things have changed so much. I have a job now, and I love it. I'm working in a potions shop just liked we always talked about. I love it so much."

I was silent for a moment gathering my thoughts.

"Do you remember Severus Snape? Well he's my boss now. He isn't the same person he used to be. He is just so…so, well wonderful. He is so kind and nice. I just feel so comfortable around him, I think mum I love him. I wish I knew what to do about it. I just wish you were here to talk about it. Amy says I should make a move on him but I don't know how to do that. I guess maybe let things happen."

I sighed looking up at the sky, my mind full of confusing thoughts.

"I do wish you two were still here," I said a familiar feeling of sadness washing through me.

Tears started to fill my eyes and I looked away trying to blink them away. I rapped my arms around my body hugging myself. At that moment I knew what the right choice would be, I knew what I had to do. I also felt piece about what happened years ago. I couldn't change what happened all that time ago but I could try and change what was going to happen to me now.

I found myself walking through the snow towards her grave. I hadn't been here in ages but I usually went here when I needed to think. I soon found the Potter's grave before stopping and putting my hands into my pockets for warmth. Many thoughts ran through my mind especially of the things that had changed my life over the last couple of years.

The main one that stood out in my mind was Rose. She had, without trying, had changed my life. She had come in to help with the shop but she also helped me heal and feel love again. I never thought that I would get the chance to fall in love with another woman but it happened. I scowled at the thought. How could this happen again feeling angry. Was I always destined to love a woman who would never love me back?

I looked at Lily's grave thinking back to the dream that had haunted me since the end of the war. I had never taken much count into prophecies or dreams about the future but I wondered if this dream would happen to me. I shook my head feeling stupid to allow myself to think that thought. I folded my arms hoping that these adolescent feelings would leave soon.

I woke up early the next morning ready to start preparing for my traditional Christmas dinner that I made without magic. I worked and enjoyed the peace and quiet of the morning. After several hours Severus woke and quickly sat down to drink his usual cup of coffee while reading the Daily Prophet. A smile crossed my face as I glanced at Severus just after I put the last dish into the oven into the stove to cook as I leaned against the counter.

I felt happier today than I had in years. I had someone who I could spend the holiday with that I truly cared about. I looked down at my feel feeling guilty for a moment. I shouldn't be feeling happy, I felt as though it would betray my parent's death. I frowned thinking of my parents. I was sure they would want me to be happy after they had gone. They would be very happy that I had a life that made me feel at peace for the first time since the end of the war.

The next couple of hours were spent relaxing while reading books or talking before we ate dinner together. After dinner we went into the living room with the small Christmas tree that I had convinced Severus to let me buy. We both had a glace of wine and the fireplace was going. I looked at Severus' face it looked peaceful. I quickly rose and went to get the gift I had gotten Severus and place behind the tree.

Wordlessly I held it out to him while he raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to get you something," I said gently quietly.

He reached out and took the present while I sat down before he started to open it. He lifted the lid of the box after tearing off the rapping. He pulled out the expensive cloak out of the box. I had noticed that his old one was thin and starting to fall apart. He ran his fingers over the fabric; I noticed that his eyes were guarded.

"This is too much Rose," he said looking up at me.

"I wanted to get it for you Severus," I said, "I am so grateful for the job you have given me, and the friend that I have in you."

He looked into my eyes and I could tell he was struggling to say something.

"Thank you Rose," he said as he put the cloak aside and pulled something from his pocket.

I took the small black box and opened it. I stared at the gift before pulling it out. The bracelet had two charms on it, a book and a cauldron.

"The woman at the jewelry store helped picked it out," he said.

Tears filled my eyes at the thought that Severus would choose something like this for me. I looked up at him before putting my arms around him pulling him into a hug. His arms soon found their way around me as I buried my head on his shoulder. I didn't know how long we sat there hugging each other before we pulled away avoiding each other's eyes.

"Thank you Severus," I said looking him in the eyes.

"You're welcome," he said smiling gently.

We looked into his deep black eyes, seeing something that wasn't there before a spark in his eyes. I swallowed hard wondering if the moment I had been waiting for and wanting for the last couple of months was finally here. He hesitantly leaned forward as if to kiss me before he pulled and looked away quickly. I blinked several times unsure of what had happened.

"Good night Rosy," he said before rising to go to bed.

"Good night Severus," I called after him.

I rested my head against the back of the couch feeling slightly disappointed. I wanted him so badly to kiss me. My feelings had grown for him so much over the last couple of months I realized. I hoped that one day we would stop dancing around each other and admit our feelings for one another. I sighed before heading off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Feelings

So sorry for the wait, I had major writers block. Thank you so much reading so far and an extra thank you for all who left feedback. Enjoy the next chapter!

I crossed my legs as I watched people filling aisles in front of us. The church Severus and I were in was small and decorated with white roses for the wedding that would start in a few moments. I would never thought I would be going to Harry Potter's wedding I thought to myself.

"I can't believe you dragged me to this," Severus muttered next to me as he crossed his arms.

"You would have regretted it if you didn't come," I said, "I know you were thinking of coming."

He grunted in response and looked away; we both knew I was right. The wedding soon started as we watched from the back aisle. The wedding itself was short and sweet, and the love between Harry and Ginny was clear as they said their vows. My heart ached as I watched couple. I could tell that what Harry and Ginny felt for each other I felt for Severus.

I had never expected it but Severus was everything I wanted in a man. I could talk to him about anything and he had become my best friend other than Amy. I ignored those thoughts once again as the ceremony finished. We stood after most of the people filed out before we went to the site of the reception. Severus led us to a small table (conveniently a table on the outside of the group of tables) and sat down while Severus crossed his arms once again.

We sat quietly as we watched the reception take place, as the cake was cut and people danced. Half way through the reception Severus stood and walked away from the site. I let him go, knowing that he needed time to think and would rather be left alone. I soon was approached by Hermione Granger who I had not seen since Hogwarts. We made small talk as she sat down in the chair next to me.

"So you and Ron Weasley?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said smiling and blushing, "You could say that."

"I figured you two would one day," I said.

"So how about you and Severus?" she asked.

I could feel myself blush and I looked away.

"Well I can speak for him," I said, "but I do feel something for him. I feel a lot for him to be honest."

"I thought so," she said smiling, "I think you are good for him. I never would have thought he would show up today."

"Oh I had to drag him here," I said, "But I knew if he didn't come tonight he would regret it and I could tell it meant a lot to Harry."

"It did mean a lot to Harry," she said, "I'm glad you both came."

We talked for several more moments before Ron came to drag Hermione to the dance floor. I watched the couple for a moment before I went looking for Severus. I soon found him walking towards me holding a drink in each hand. He wordlessly handed me a drink and I took it. We silently made our way back to the table. We sat again watching the couples dance with each other and I spotted Ron and Hermione dancing together. I grinned at the thought of how perfect they were for each other.

I glanced at Severus noticing that he seemed more relaxed than he did when we first arrived. Feeling bold I reached out and took his hand in mine. He looked at me in surprise but did not pull away. We sat quietly enjoying the evening, each other company, and the small amount of affection given to each other. Once we got home I took off my heals (feeling grateful to have them off my aching feet) and made my way to the kitchen to make some tea.

After I put the kettle on I turned to see Severus standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He looked at me in a way he had never had before. There was an intense look in his eyes that made them look even darker than they normally were. I stood rooted to the spot by the look Severus gave me and I could see a strange emotion running through his eyes. After a moment I made my way towards him after realizing what that emotion could mean knowing that he would not make a move towards me. I looked into his eyes as I brought my lips towards his. I touched them softly as a million emotions ran through me: fear, joy, and surprise by the turn of today's events.

My eyes fluttered closed as I pulled myself closer to him and moved my lips against his. He seemed, for a moment, frozen against me before he started to respond to my kisses. I grinned slightly as our kisses deepened. We pulled away but not far apart to be out of the other's arms. My eyes searched his and I could see doubt within his eyes.

"Severus," I said softly as I ran my hand through his hair (something that I had wanted to do for a long while), "If I didn't want to I wouldn't have kissed you."

He nodded and swallowed unsure how to react to the unaccustomed physical contact or to what was starting between us. The sound of the kettle caused us to pull apart and broke the slight awkwardness for the moment.

"I'll just go," he said gesturing towards the living area knowing that he meant we could talk further in there.

"I'll bring tea," I said knowing we had much to discuss now.

I soon got the tea and made my way into the living area to find Severus sitting down with cautious, guarded eyes. I sat next to him closer than I would have in the past as I handed him cup of tea. I took a sip while searching Severus while he placed his cup on the coffee table. I folded my legs under me as I took another drink of tea while Severus looked at me. I reached my hand out towards him to take his, and he did not recoil from the touch and curled his fingers around mine.

"Did you mean it?" he asked suddenly.

"Mean what," I asked unsure of what he could be talking about.

"What you said to Miss Granger?" he said.

"About what," I asked.

"That you feel something towards me?" he said looking very unsure of himself.

"Yes," I said smiling, "I do care for you very much."

He nodded and I could see in his eyes that he felt the same. I hadn't been sure before that moment, but now I could see without him speaking that he did care for me as well. I leaned forward and kissed Severus again enjoying the moment. I pulled away and set my cup down before turning back to Severus and leaned back against the couch and took his hand. I tried to look back into Severus eyes but they wouldn't meet mine. I cupped his cheek forcing him to look at me.

"What are you thinking," I said but I had a suspicion of what the answer would be.

"That you can't possibly care for someone like me," he said truthfully.

"I do Severus," I said giving him a sad smile, "You are so important to me, I feel safe with you. You have become my best friend and that is always something I wanted in someone else. You take care of me."

"I have done so many things in my past that I'm not proud of," he said, "if you knew Rosy you would not be telling me these things."

"We've all done things that we aren't proud of," I said, "but I don't see any reason why that would make me care for you any less."

He stood quickly and went and stood in front of the fireplace and I knew something was bothering him. I stood, walked over to him, and placed my arms around his waist. I could feel his hands on top of mine rubbing them.

"No matter what you did in your past I will always care for you Severus," I said quietly into his back, "I promise you."

He turned around and gave me the first of many kisses we would share.

Once more I found the weeks passing since the day of the wedding. They mainly blurred together of days spent on the ever changing relationship between Rose and I. It was strange for me to have someone that was so comfortable with my touch and that saw me in a romantic light. It was nice, however, to have someone to hold after work and to seek the comfort of another person's touch. It was the happiest I had ever felt in a long time and I often wondered how long it would be before I did something to ruin this relationship.

One morning I found myself face to face with one of my former colleges.

"Good morning Severus," she said as she spotted me behind the counter after she came into the shop.

"Minerva," I said nodding, "What can I help you with?"

"I'm afraid we need several vials of cough and cold potion if you have any?" she said, "You know how we tend to run low at least once a year at Hogwarts."

I nodded remembered how at least once a year the students would get sick and I would usually have to make extra vials of the potion.

"They should be over here," I said walking Minerva over to the part of the store where we kept potions for illness.

"How many do you need," I asked.

"Four or five should last us," she said as I handed her several vials before walked back to the counter to ring the potions up.

"How have you been Severus," she asked, "I last saw you and Potter's wedding with Ms. Zellar."

"We've been good," I couldn't help but grin slightly.

"We?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

I nodded and at the moment Rose rushed out of the backroom.

"Severus I need you to check on a potion," she said breathlessly.

"Alright, you help Minerva here?" I asked glad that I did not have to be asked more questions from a woman who many times would love to ask many questions about my personal life.

"Sure, sure," she said as I ducked back into the back room and escaped Minerva's piercing gaze.

I could hear the two woman make small talk through the door without hearing what they were saying as I checked the difficult potion Rose was making. After I checked it I pause just outside the door way (and out of site) to hear what they were saying to one another.

"Just make sure you take care of him," Minerva said sternly.

I frowned at Minerva even though she could not see me, what did that mean 'just make sure you take care of him?' I walked through the door to see Rose's face bright red as she handed Minerva her bag full of potions. We said our fair well to her as Rose leaned against the counter and folded her arms.

"So," I said as I felt a smile pull at the corners of my mouth, "What were you two talking about."

"She asked about our relationship and told me to take care of you," she said rolling her eyes.

I found myself reaching for her and pulled her into a hug. I could see the surprise in her face since she was the one to usually initiate any physical contact between us.

"The woman is almost like a mother," I said quietly, "So I guess we must humor her."

She shrugged as she wound her arms around me and nodded. We stood hugging for a few moments before I kissed her on the forehead and pulled away.

"I believe that your potion is finished," I said.

She nodded and gave me a smile before she made her way into the backroom to put the potion into vials. I watched the doorway several moments after she went through it as I felt, once again, the new feeling of joy as I thought of my new relationship with Rose.

Please tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Truth

My eyes scanned the tables as I looked for my best friend who I found sitting at our usual place. I caught her eye before I sat across from Amy and ordered a drink and we made small talk until our meals came.

"So any news about Severus?" she asked, I knew she had been waiting to ask the question since I got here.

"Oh perhaps," I said blushing and looking away.

"Finally," Amy said smiling, "Tell me what happened."

"Well it all started…" as I launched into how Severus and I furthered our relationship.

"I'm so happy for you," Amy said after I finished.

"Thanks," I said trying to smile.

"But…" she said prompted sensing my discomfort.

"Severus is everything I've wanted," I started, "I just feel like Severus isn't telling me something."

"Like what," Amy said as she took a drink of her tea.

"Well I don't know, and that is just the thing," I said, "I know there is something about his past that he isn't telling me and I feel he is afraid I'll find out about it or how I may act."

"We've all done things in our past that we aren't proud of but I'm sure it can't be that bad," Amy said.

"I told him something similar," I said, "It kind of makes me feel like he can't trust me."

"I'm sure that's not it," she said.

"I sure hope you're right," I said.

After lunch I made my way home choosing to walk home. I made my way through the shop before I walked up stairs. I opened the door and toed my shoes off and left them by the front door. I went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. I stood at the sink before I felt a pair of arms rap around my waist.

"You were gone for too long," Severus whispered in my ear.

"It was only a couple of hours," I whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"It was too long," he said as I turned in his arms.

"I missed you too," and I kissed him on lips.

We broke away after several deep kisses.

"What brought this on?" I asked.

"Just feel like I don't get to see you much lately," he said shrugging.

"Severus we work and live together," I said.

"Yeah but we don't get to spend much time alone together," he said.

"That is true," I said thinking of how busy they last couple of weeks had been.

I rested my head on his chest as he pulled me tighter.

"I love you Severus," I said softly.

"Love you too Rosy," he said.

I lifted my head and brought my lips to his.

* * *

I watched her walk down the stairs in a house that I didn't recognize. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of green light come through a door way. I however did not take my eyes off of Rose as she made her way to the bottom of the stairs and to the door way. Before I could warn her I saw two death eaters grab Rose.

I woke up sitting straight up in bed. I ran my hand over my face. I made my way to the kitchen where I got a glass of water. I stood at the kitchen sinking taking a long drink of water while looking through the window and out into the dark night sky. Guilt ran through me as I thought about my past and present. It seemed now that something that had been weighing on my conscious had been thrown into the front of my mind.

I didn't deserve Rose; I wasn't good enough for her. I had been, and would always be in a way, a death eater. It was a choice that I had regretted and had always affected my choices. Now it may affect my chance to be with Rose for the rest of our lives. I loved her, but I knew that but I couldn't be with her for much longer. It wouldn't be fair to her, especially with what had happened to her and her family.

I went to bed with growing dread of what would and should happen between Rose and me.

* * *

I sighed as I walked towards my favorite shop in Diagon Alley, towards Borgin and Burkes to get Severus and me some new books. I walked towards my favorite section when I ran into Professor McGonagall.

"So how are you and Severus doing?" she asked looking over her glasses at me.

"Were doing well," I said smiling sheepishly at her.

"That's good," she said, "I'm glad he's found someone he can trust, especially with his past as a Death Eater."

My mouth went dry… she had to be wrong about him being a….I swallowed and nodded not trusting my voice to speak. We said our goodbyes and I made my way out of the shop and apparated back home. I numbly walked up the stairs not wanting to think about what I had just heard. Thoughts crept into my mind as I went up the stairs along with rage about him being on the same league as them.

Did he know before what was going to happen to me, could he have prevented it? I felt angry and hurt that he never once told me about this past. Tears started to form in my eyes as I got to the top of the stairs before I banged open the door to our flat.

"Rosy?" I heard Severus call as he came out of his bedroom.

He stopped in his tracks as he came into the living area and saw the look on my face.

"What's happened?" he asked his brow knotting together.

"I just ran into McGonagall," I said through my teeth crossing my arms as tears threatened to fall, "and she told me that you were a Death Eater."

Silence filled the room as he didn't say anything but stood there in shock.

"So it's true!" I said my voice rising.

I made my way past Severus and went into my room.

"Rose wait," he said, "let me explain."

"Explain what Severus," I said, "how you lied to me. How you never told me about your past as I sat there and poured out my heart to you about my parents!"

"How could I when I knew you would act like this," he shot back; "It's not something I want people to know about me."

"Even me?" I asked in a small voice.

"I didn't…I couldn't have you look at me like the others do," he said, "I couldn't have you leave or not want to be with me anymore."

"You should have thought of that before," I said turning away from him and started grabbing my things.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked.

"Leaving," I said.

"Where?" he asked.

"Away from you," I said feeling angry at him not telling me about his past.

"Please listen," he said reaching out and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Why," I said looking at him.

"You need to hear the whole story," he said firmly.

His dark eyes pleaded with mine, and I felt some of my anger lesson.

"Fine," I said pulling out of his grasp and folded my arms, "explain."

He started into his story of his youth, meeting Lily, becoming a Death Eater, loosing Lily, and promising to protect Harry. By the end of his tale we were both sitting on my bed. I sat looking at my feet while I took in everything that I had heard. I looked at Severus, who was staring at his feet as well before I noticed some tears roll down his face.

"Oh Severus," I whispered.

I reached for him as he laid his head on my shoulder. I could feel his shoulders shaking; tears of my own started falling as I held him.

"I'm sorry Severus," I said, "I had no idea."

"I hate it that I wasn't there for you," he said, "When your parents died."

"It's not your fault," I said cupping his face.

I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

"I love you Rosy," he said quietly.

"I love you too," I said.

I kissed him gently before hugging him. The next thing I knew I woke up with my head on Severus' chest, both of us still in our clothes from yesterday. I lifted my head to see Severus watching me and I felt my arms tighten around me. I grinned as I pulled cuddled into Severus' chest further. We held each other in silence enjoying the moment.

"We must get up soon," Severus said.

"Mmmm," I said thinking I didn't want to move.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Thinking how lucky I am to have you," I said propping my chin on his chest, "How happy I am."

"Even with my past?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It shows me how good of a man you are, it makes me love you all the more Severus," I said, "I just hope you can trust me enough to be more honest with me in the future."

"But I've done all of those things…all of those bad things," he said looking at me skeptically.

I sat up holding his hand against me with one hand and cupping his face with the other.

"Oh Severus," I said, "You are so much more than you give yourself credit for, you have done so much. So much for Lily, for Harry, and for me as well, and you love us. I wish you could see what I do."

He swallowed numbly and nodded. We slowly made our way to the kitchen and made breakfast. As we cleaned up I felt Severus' arms wind their way around me. I turned in his arms to see him giving me the same look that he did before the first time we kissed.

"What?" I asked.

"Marry me Rosy?"

Please leave feedback, and sorry for the delay in the post. I am hoping to have the next post up sooner.


	9. Chapter 9

Weddings and Surprises

Thank you for all of those who left feedback, I really appreciate it. Enjoy!

I watched Rose as she started cleaning up, as the memories of the night before ran through my mind. As Rose slept in my arms I couldn't sleep and I found myself watching her the whole night, afraid that she would come to her senses and leave me. But I also felt that if she really wanted to leave she would have and not listen to hear about my past. I came to realization of the amount of love I had for her, I couldn't lose her and I knew what I wanted to ask her.

Breaking out of my thoughts I stood and went to rap my arms around her as she turned to look at me. She searched my eyes as I looked at her not holding any feelings back.

"What?" she asked.

"Marry me Rosy?" I asked.

Her eyes searched mine as if to see if I was really asking her to get married. I swallowed afraid of what her answer would be or that she would think that we were moving too fast. A smile spread across her face slowly before she launched herself at me.

"Yes," she said hold me close, and planting kisses all over my face, "Yes, I'll marry you."

I smiled and drew Rose against my chest holding her to me. I pulled her even closer as I buried my head against her neck and held her for a countless amount of time. I pulled back away enough to see her face, and I was surprised to see tears fall down her face.

"Why are you crying love?" I asked.

"I'm happy," she said as I brushed her tears away.

I knew the woman I held in my arms would always make me happy.

"I love you so much Rosy," I said softly.

"I love you too Severus," she said, "We're getting married!"

She launched herself at me causing the breath to be knocked out of me. Weeks slowly passed since I asked Rosy to marry me. It had seemed to me that we had grown even closer to each other since I told her of my death eater past.

The weeks also seemed to pass quickly at the same time. We set our small wedding for two months after I asked her to marry me. She had thrown herself into the planning, which I was happy to let her plan things. We agreed to have our small wedding at the lake near Hogwarts. It was something that I had wanted and Rosy agreed.

The night before the wedding Rose went to stay with Amy, she insisted that we not see each other the day of our wedding until the ceremony itself. I found myself missing Rose as I sat watching the fire. This had been the first night since she started working here that she had not stayed here overnight and I felt anxious. I shut my book and sighed knowing that it would be a long night as I stood up and went to bed.

I woke early unable to sleep well and stumbled to the kitchen to make coffee. I drank two cups of coffee before I went and took a shower to get ready for the day. I put on my dress robed and apparated to Hogsmeade. I walked slowly towards Hogwarts feeling nervous. I eyed the castle where I spent many years, a place where I spent many happy and unpleasant memories. I knew that this was the place where I would make my happiest memory.

* * *

I went to the site where we were to marry. There were a few chairs set up as we had only invited a few close friends and a couple of Rose's family members. I felt nervous as I watched people file in. Harry and Ginny Potter, McGonagall, and a few other colleges were there before I saw Rose coming towards the marriage site. She wore a simple white dress and had her hair curled around her face. She smiled as her uncle met her to walk her down the aisle.

Her eyes met mine as she walked closer to me. I swallowed hard, as she grew closer. I had never thought that life would lead me to this point. I had found a beautiful woman who wanted me as much as I wanted her. Our eyes searched the others as she walked towards me. When she reached me her hands were put in mine.

My heart was pounding out of my chest as I walked towards Severus. I had been so afraid of falling as I was walking out towards the wedding site but as soon as I saw him all my fears melted away. I felt myself get lost in his dark eyes throughout the whole ceremony while at the same time I took in every detail.

The ceremony quickly ended while we and our guests went to a small room inside Hogwarts that was set up for the small reception. When we plan, well I planned, I knew that I didn't want the traditional wedding reception and instead we had a small dinner between friends. We talked for hours and enjoyed the company of friends and family. Much later that night we left for the small cottage to start our life together.

Epilouge: four years later…

I hugged myself as I slid to the floor of our bathroom floor. Numb, that is all I could feel. I also felt afraid that Severus would be upset and not...want this to happen. We had been so careful or at least I thought we had. I frown crossed my face as I thought of how I could have made a mistake. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Rose dinner is ready," Severus said on the other side of the door.

"Alright," I said in what I hoped was a normal voice since my mind was still in shock, "I'll be out in a moment."

I quickly hid the evidence of the test and washed my face before I made my way out to the kitchen where Severus put two plates on the table. He looked up and his eyes swept over my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I said as I moved to my seat.

"You look like you've been crying," he said.

"I've just felt a little…a little hormonal," I said, which wasn't the whole truth but not a lie.

"Rose," he said raising his eye brow.

"Actually," I said sighing as I sat down looking at my plate, "There is something I do need to tell you."

I paused unsure of how I should tell him the news.

"Well?" he asked.

"I think I maybe pregnant," I said.

He looked down at his feet for a several long moments. The suspense became unbearable so I quickly stood, walked over, and rapped my arms around him. His arms came around me he held me close as his eyes met mine.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he said truthfully.

"Are…you're not mad at me are you?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad Rose?"

"Well we never talked about kids and I thought you didn't want any."

"I want kids if it's with you," he said before he kissed me gently and his hand moved to on my stomach, tears filled my eyes at the gesture.

"Why are you crying?" he said.

"I'm happy," I said as the tears escaped, "Oh Severus, I never thought I wanted to be a mum but oh now that it's going to happen I'm so excited."

"I love you Rose."

"I love you too Severus."

Several days later….

I folded and unfolded my arms feeling nervous. My eyes scanned the small room we were in with many pictures of women carrying babies, some of which I could have lived without seeing.

"Oh Severus would you sit still," Rose said from the table lined with paper.

I frowned at her, she usually didn't snap at me. Before I could make a comment back an older woman with graying hair and glasses entered the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape?" she said, "Hi I'm Dr. Atwood, I'll be your doctor during your pregnancy and I'll ask a couple of questions before I run some scans to check on you and your baby's health."

The healer started listing off questions for Rose before Dr. Atwood took out a wand and ran it over Rose's body after Rose laid back and pulled back her shirt. The healer muttered a spell and two small thumping sounds filled the air. A screen next to Rose fluttered on showing a picture of what I imagined was the baby but I could not make out which way was what.

"So as I'm sure you can here there are two heart beats," the healer said, "Here is the first baby (as she pointed to one then the other) and here is the other."

My mouth went dry and my mind blank, one baby I could handle, but two? Insecurities rose up inside me and I knew that I would just a horrible of a father as my own father was to me. The healer finished the exam and told her the potions she should drink. We decided to walk to one our favorite restaurants around the corner while Rose bubbled the whole time excitedly about the babies.

Over the next several weeks Rose and I started to plan moving into a larger space. We found a cottage not far from work that would provide two extra rooms for the babies. One evening after getting the cottage ready for us to live in I apparated to Wizard's Kitchen Food Replenisher (a wizard's version of a grocery store) since Rose asked me to buy frozen waffles and peanut butter clamming she had a craving for them.

I rounded a corner coming face to face with Harry Potter. Harry and I had developed an interesting relationship over the last couple of years. Since my wedding we had almost become friends…almost. There were times where we had dinner with Harry and Ginny mostly because of Rose and Ginny's doing.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked as he held a jar of pickles and a pint of ice cream.

"I'm well, thank you," I said curtly, "How is the baby."

"James is doing well," Harry said smiling, "He is really taking off in walking. We are actually expecting another."

"Congratulations," I said, "We found out a couple of weeks ago we are having babies as well."  
"Babies?" he asked.

"Twins actually," I said.

"You know our kids will be going to Hogwarts together," he said grin spreading even further.

"And become best friends I'm sure," I said dryly he said as he rolled his eyes.

We said our goodbyes and parted ways bringing our wife's the foods they craved. The months rolled by as the birth drew near. Three months before the due date we moved into the cottage and started setting up the rooms for the babies. I had never seen Rose look as happy as she did when she was talking about the babies or setting up their rooms. Her excitement become infectious and I also found myself looking forward to being a father.

As the birth drew closer I also found myself doubting my ability as a father. I had no doubt that Rose would be a good mother. I had doubt about my own parenting skills. Would I be like my father? After eating dinner one night Rose and I sat on the couch while I read a book as Rose had her swollen feet propped in my lap.

"I'm so excited for the babies to get here," Rose said as she rubbed her belly, "I hope if one of them is a boy that he looks like you."

I snorted, "We wouldn't want that," I said.

"Here," she said taking my hand as I put the book down and placing it on her belly, "This one is kicking."

I could feel the flutter through her skin and I couldn't help but grin.

"I can't wait to see you be a father," she said smiling taking in my expression.

I looked away from her not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Severus what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not so sure about my abilities as a father," I said sighing knowing that I could not keep it a secret from Rose.

"Severus look at me," she said.

I looked into her blue eyes as the searched mine.

"You know you're not your father," she said.

"I don't know Rosy," I told her, "The thought that I am keeps entering my mind."

"I trust you," she said, "You haven't treated me how your father treated your mother so I know you will be great with our children."

"Thank you Rose," I said gently knowing she was right not that I would admit that out loud.

We sat holding hands enjoying the silence lost in our own thoughts.

"Ok I have to pee again," she said moving her feet off of my lap and standing, "Your kids like to kick my bladder."

She walked towards the bathroom down the hall as I picked up the book I had put down.

"Severus," Rose yelled, "Severus!"

I rose quickly and walked to the bathroom. She stood hunched over with a puddle of liquid at her feet.

"My water broke," she said realizing she was in labor.

"I'll get your bag," I said, "And floo Amy, wait by the door."

I quickly grabbed her bag before kneeling before the fire place flooing Amy to have her meet us at the hospital. I took a deep breath as I stood after getting in contact with Amy and pushed away my nerves as I apparated with Rose to St. Mungo's to become a father.

That is it for now and I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed; the next chapter will be the last and combined with an epilogue. Please leave feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

Family

I looked down into the beautiful face of my daughter amazed that she was something that I had created. I could look at her forever. She had the same hair color as me and many similar features to me but I could also see subtle facial expressions that she got from her father. I looked over at Severus who was holding our son. He looked a lot like his father with the same hair, forehead, eyebrows, mouth, and chin. To most people if they looked at Severus at he watched his son they would see him as being guarded in that moment but I could see the emotion running through him as he held our son. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at my family.

"Do you want to hold Emily?" I asked.

Severus nodded as he stood slowly making sure he held the baby's head and back. He carefully placed the baby in my right arm before taking the sleeping Emily from me. I stared into the face of my son as he opened his eyes for the first time.

"Hello Jack," I whispered, "I'm your mummy."

He stared into my eyes as if he could understand what I was saying or maybe he knew my voice. He blinked several times before a small cry came from Emily.

"I think your sister is hungry," I said as Severus and I traded babies again.

After both of the babies were fed and in their basinet with the promise of the Healer's watching them for the night Severus sat by my side as we talked about the marvels of parenthood.

"You did wonderful," Severus said stroking my hair while his other hand held mine.

"Thank you for giving me such beautiful children," I said smiling.

"I love you," Severus he said.

"I love you too," I said my eye's drooping.

"Sleep well," he said kissing my forehead.

11 Years later….

Severus and I stood with our children at Platform 9 ¾ as we waited the train to leave. We spotted many of the Potter/Weasley clan talk with each other and said their goodbyes.

"Do you have everything?" I asked turning to my children.

"Mum we told you we have everything," Emily said as Jack rolled his eyes.

"There fine dear, if they need anything we can owl it to them," Severus said, "It's not abnormal for parents to do that."

"But still," I said to Severus, "I just want to make sure they have everything they need."

"Mum we're fine," Emily said hugging me.

"You're sure," I said looking into her face.

"Yes," she said sighing.

"Make sure you owl me," I said turning to Jack giving him a hug.

"Yes mum," he said as Emily hugged Severus.

We watched as our kids boarded the train to Hogwarts as Severus held my hand. I felt tears fill my eyes as we saw the train depart. We waved as we saw Emily and Jack through the window of the train. After we watched the train depart and apparated home. The house felt oddly empty to me. Severus went to the shop and went to our own potions lab that we had added on to the house when I wanted to work creating potions for the shops but still stay home with the kids.

The hours slowly crept by as I worked waiting for the owl that I knew would not come for many hours. Severus came home we ate dinner together, which reminded me of the times before we had the twins. After we sat with wine and read. I went to bed at my normal time and I found that I could not sleep. Sighing I stood and went out to the living area where Severus was still reading. I sat next to him as he put his book down and cuddled to his side.

"I think I can live with the children being away if this is how you are going to act," he said as he kissed my head.

"I couldn't sleep," I told him.

He kissed me deeply as I pulled myself towards him. A tapping noise broke our kiss.

"Oh finally," I said jumping up, going to the window, and let the owl in.

I quickly grabbed the letter and opened it recognizing Rose's hand writing.

Mum and Dad,

I got sorted into Hufflepuff with Rose Weasley.

We were both pretty excited to be sharing a dorm

together. Well Jack wants to write to you, I'll write

again soon!

Love,

Emily.

I quickly handed Severus Rose's letter as I read Jack's letter.

Mum and Dad,

I got sorted into Ravenclaw. The feast was

amazing. Dad my first class tomorrow is

potions, I'll write you to tell you how that

goes,

Jack

I handed Severus Jack's letter feeling relieved in the house's they got sorted into. Placing the letters on the kitchen table he wrapped his arms around me.

"Feeling better love," he asked.

"Yes," I said, "I'm going to miss them like crazy but feeling happy."

He moved in for another kiss glad that I had answered the add Severus had placed all those years ago.

Alright that is end of the story, but there will be a sequel so keep your eye out for that. As always please leave feedback!


End file.
